Anime High School
by AttackOnKuroko
Summary: Rated T for smut. WARNING: contains YAOI and possible MPREG. This story is a fanfiction about all anime characters that I know. Lot's of drama and romance will be involved. Mainly drama. The summary will be updated almost every time i post a new chapter. Find out what happens by reading. Pairings may change. You never know what might happen..
1. Chapter 1

Dear all readers!. Thank you for taking the opportunity to read this fanfiction. I will not ramble on too much!.

**Thoughts are written out in _Italic's. _**

First off, this fanfiction is mainly about pairing anime characters up from different Anime's because.. Well.. I ship them and I want to share them with the world and other anime/manga fans and otaku's!.

WARNING!: CONTAINS **YAOI**!. DON'T LIKE IT** THEN** **DON'T READ IT**!.

Thank you. Have fun reading!.

* * *

Levi sat at one of the picnic tables in the school ground. He was currently seated with the rest of his friends whilst Kuroko and his friends where sitting at the opposite table. Where ever Levi went, he saw the bluenette with his friends.. Or rather... The schools basketball team. "Kurokocchi~!" Kise shouted as the bluenette seemed to have punched him in the side. To Levi it looked like it didn't hurt, shrugging it off. He returned to eating his lunch before Hanji catches him staring again. She had caught him staring at the Tetsuya; six times this week. The bruenette seemed to be getting more curious every time.

"SASUKE!" a shout suddenly made everyone, well almost every one stop in their tracks. Levi's head shot up at the shout as well as the schools basketball team. Sasuke Uchiha, the school most moodiest student.. At least... He seemed to be moody all the time unless it came to Naruto. "GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" he shouted as he ran out of the building and started running his way up to Sasuke, "hn.." he snorted and continued to walk, ignoring the blond. Meanwhile. Levi went back to staring at the bluenette who just shrugged it off and continued to eat his lunch. The bluenette stopped chewing his food when he could feel someones eyes boring a whole in to his back, ".. ". Round blue eyes looked up to see Akashi's red eyes staring at him. "Tetsu'..." started speaking the Seijuro and continued to speak in a whisper, "some one seems to be staring at you.. It seems like his one of the upper years... Also.. His sitting at the table behind you". Kuroko's head tilted to the side as his expression remained expressionless as always, it was almost a resemblance from the Uchiha's except. Kuroko's not in any way related to them, right?. Aomine snorted as heard the red head and bluenette speak, ".. If he dares to touch my Tetsu'.." he growled a little causing Akashi to glare at him. The Daiki instantly returned to eating his lunch as Akashi spoke out "if any one dares to hurt my beloved Kuroko then they can feel my pain. My words are absolute".

The basketball members that were seated around the table, shuddered at the thought and continued to eat their food whilst their sweats dropped. Meanwhile. When Levi finished his food, he got up whilst grabbing his bag then slung it on to his shoulder before straightening out his uniform. "Eren. Hurry up before I leave you behind" he started. Instantly, Eren panicked, "ah!. Y-yes!". Eren's a new student at the school and still doesn't know his way around. Wondering what lesson they have next, Eren pulled out his time table and looked at it before he began to tremble, 'uhh... '. Shaking his head, he ran off and caught up to Levi, leaving the others behind. Kuroko sighed as he got up with the rest of his teammates before they put all their rubbish in the bin. Once they had put it in the bin, they started walking. Making their way to the basketball gym again. They have to practice all week because of the championship that's coming up for them. They have no idea who their going to verse but they know that their going to be strong. '.. I wonder who.. ' Kuroko thought as they continued to make their way to the basketball gym.

When Eren and Levi got to their science class. Orochimaru was stood outside the classroom door with a very large sadistic smirk on his face, "come, come. Hurry up. We haven't got all day~!" he scolded and continued to do so, "do you want to be put in detention~?!. I'm on duty tonight too~!".Orochimaru's thin delicate brows furrowed and glared at Levi just as Levi glared back twice as hard. They indeed hate each other whilst on the other hand, Eren didn't understand at all but he rushed in to the classroom and sat right at the very back. When his students were finally in his class. His smirk grew back on to his features. As he then headed back in side, "now then~" he slurred as he walked to the front of the class. He noticed Itachi Uchiha (Sasuke's older brother); flirting around with the none other than Pein. A small hiss came from his own throat as he then grabbed a small piece of chalk before flicking it was the ginger haired teenager whilst he hissed out "if you want to flirt then you go home and do it over the phone!. Not in my lessons~!". Sorting out his neck tie, he turned to his projector board and switched on. As he did so, his students in side the classroom sat their with their sweats dropping very visibly.

Somewhere else inside the school, Ichigo and Naruto were currently having an argument outside the school Library. "WHAT THE HELL?!" hissed out Ichigo as he grabbed Naruto by the school collar, "WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU NUT JOB!" hissed back Naruto whilst glaring daggers. The two shared heated glares at each other and it continued on for a few minute's, neither of them giving up. Suddenly, something ticked inside of Ichigo before he shouted "IF YOU WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING THEN WE WOULDN'T EVEN BE ARGUING!. NOW APOLOGIZE BEFORE I MAKE YOU!". "WHAT?!" the blonde gawked and started flailing in the others grip, "LET ME GO YOU BASTARD!. NO WAIT!. YOUR WORSE THAN A BASTARD YOU GINGER PUBES!". Iruka grew impatient in the library as he heard the two bickering outside the library. All attention in the libary was currently turned to the two arguing figures outside in the hallway. "!.. ". Suddenly fed up of it. Iruka stood up and stomped his way over to the doors whilst his brows and veins twitched. A second later, the library doors opened as he shouted "SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU AND CLEAR OFF!. PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO STUDY IN HERE!". Ichigo and Naruto instantly pulled apart and bowed whilst muttering a "we're sorry" thought Naruto added a "Iruka-sensei" at the end. And with that, the two walked off in separate directions.

Some hours later, school finally ended and Levi was tracking his way to the basketball gym. Eren had gotten a detention from Orochimaru for stuttering too much. Levi honestly thought it was stupid but he couldn't care less. He continued to track his way to the basketball gym with determined showing in his eyes.

Meanwhile, Kuroko was currently sprawled out on the basketball court, covered in sweat. Out of breathe, panting heavily and breathing also very heavily but slow. Slowly, his blue eyes closed. The others had left earlier since they had things to do. The one thing Kuroko hadn't noticed after a few minute's was the the presence of Levi entering the basketball gym at his own slow pace. He glared a little when his black eyes noticed a Kuroko sprawled out on the laminated floor. Sighing, he grabbed the others bag before slowly making his way over. Being careful enough to not, make any sudden movements. When Levi got on to his knees, before Kuroko's head and staring down at the other. Kuroko's breathing was finally steady and relaxed but all Levi could think of was how plump and kiss-able the others lips seemed. He shook his head and gently leaned down a little, ".. ". He was about to speak but remembered that he didn't know the others name so he decided to go with 'brat'. "Hey brat.. You'll catch a cold if you sleep here" he scolded gently. ".. ". Slowly, the Tetsuya's eyes fluttered open. When they were finally open. His blue eyes stared up in to black ones as he spoke, "sorry... Please do not call me a brat.. It's impolite..". A small sigh passed Levi's lips before speaking "I'm sorry. My name is Levi Revaille. You are?". He sat back up a little as Kuroko moved to also sit up. When Kuroko was sat up, he turned and stared at the other before introducing himself, "Kuroko Tetsuya.. Nice to meet you". "It's a pleasure to meet you too" responded the older teenager before standing up straight with a hand stretched out for the other to take. Gladly, Kuroko took the hand and stood up. 'Sweaty... Disgusting..' was the first two things that came on to Levi's mind as he felt the sweat on the others hand. He forced himself to not pull a disgusted expression and smile lightly. His smile dropped when he didn't know what to talk about, so he kept quiet. Kuroko also kept quiet. The bluenette grabbed his bag and slung it on to his shoulder.

Meanwhile, In the detention room. Orochimaru had Eren in the closet thats connected to the detention room. "Haa... A-ah.. O-ro-san.." Eren gasped as he felt his sensei pinching his nipples, "sh.. Take your punishment and learn from your lessons" scolded the snake as he continued to pinch at the students nipple. "B-but..!" slightly squeaked the bruenette but his words became muffled when Orochimaru had stuffed his neck tie in to the others mouth. Ignoring the others words, he pulled down the students pants, followed by underwear before licking his own index finger. After he licked it, he took it out and positioned it at the exposed ass whole. When Orochimaru began to press his finger into the tight whole, a gasp came from Eren which was soon followed by a small moan as he felt it pushing in further. When Orochimaru's finger was fully inside the others body. He gently brushed it against the prostate causing Eren's back to arch a slight as he let out a muffled moan. Orochimaru was slowly beginning to feel his heart rate increasing and beating more loudly as he continued.

'_This child.._' he thought as his mood was starting to leave him. Closing his eyes for a second, he pushed in a second finger. "N-Ngh!". Eren's fingers twitched and his body trembled only once until he second finger was full inside. The head of his shaft dripped with pre-come as muffled moans continued to escape his mouth whilst Orochimaru's two fingers was then rubbing and grinding against his prostate. When Orochimaru's snake-like eyes opened, he noticed the pre-come dripped from Eren's head. A satisfied smirk pulled on to his pale lips. When Orochimaru had fully prepped Eren, he took out all three fingers before unzipping his own pants. Then he pulled them down along with his briefs before positioning himself. Wrapping one arm around the others waist to help him stand, he gently took out the neck tie before whispering. "Eren..". Eren's face was a dark shade of red along with a blush spread across his face, "O-oro-san.." he whispered. ".. ". Panting heavily. Orochimaru pushed the neck tie back in to the others neck before slowly beginning to push himself in.

Eren's eyes shut tightly as Orochimaru's hands gripped at the tanned hips. Both males letting out sharp and quite loud gasps as he continued to push in. Moments later, when Orochimaru finally had it all, he could feel Eren's insides sucking him in as well as his walls that felt like were twitching. Both males were panting heavily, breathing deeply and quickly as their hearts continued to beat loudly inside their own chests. Both Eren and Orochimaru groaned as the snake pulled out only half way before thrusting back in. "N-NhH.. Nnm!"moaned out Eren as Oorochimaru repeated his actions a few times before they started to get rougher and more quicker, adding more pressure as he did so. Their moans filled the closet as they continued. Slowly, Orochimaru leaned in to the others neck before licking over a specific part where the neck meets up with the back of his shoulders. After he licked it, his teeth sunk into the tanned tasty skin. The snake wanted to hear the others moans but knew that if they get caught, it'll be over for the both of them so he didn't take it out. Instead, he started to pound and slam in to the others ass as fast as his hips could snap back and forth. It went on for a few minute's until they had both reached their climax. The science teacher came inside his new students ass before pulling out and taking out his neck tie. Worn out, Eren sunk to the ground as come dripped out of his ass and down his rear inner legs. After Orochimaru fixed himself up, he fixed up Eren before he cuddled up to the young male. By now they were the only ones left in the building but didn't mind. Eren's brown eyes shut close before falling asleep on his sensei's chest as they laid on the carpeted ground in the closet.

Meanwhile and someplace else. Naruto was currently tied to his own bed. His wrists tied together and to the bed railings. His back and neck covered in bite marks, hickeys and sweat as his loud moans filled his room. He was on all fours with his legs wide apart. Ass up in the air and exposed. His face resting in his pillows. "A-Ahh... M-Makoto.." he whimpered as he lifted up his head. Makoto let out a soft chuckle as he was on his knees, behind Naruto's exposed ass. Letting out a breathe, Makoto covered his shaft in lube, and lots of it. No matter how many times they did it and prepped. Naruto was always tight.

Makoto's lust filled green eyes stared down at Naruto as he was on his knees behind him, his hands on the others tanned hips, "... Naruto.." he whispered as he positioned himself for entry. Gently, he leaned on to the Uzumaki's back , placing more hickeys on him as he slowly began to push in. Naruto's breathing hitched as he started to feel the tip of the head pushing in to him. Naruto's back arched by a fraction as he felt Makoto continuing to push in. When Makoto was fully inside, he could feel Naruto's inner walls clamping up around himself as well twitching and throbbing. "N-Naruto" he panted out whilst his fingers twitched. Slowly his eyes closed. Their hearts were beating loudly inside their own chests as if about to explode like a bomb. ".. Haa.. Ahh..". Naruto lifted his head up from the pillow and turned down to look at Makoto, "m-move.." he panted out. With a nod Makoto began to pull out until he got halfway then pushed back in whilst letting out a heavy gasp but faint moan when on the other hand Naruto tried his best not to moan out as his hands grasped the sheets very tightly, his toes curled up whilst biting his bottom lip.

Feeling as if he was on the verge of losing his climax he began to quicken his pace, thrusting more deeply and harder as his fingers dug in to Naruto's sides, scraping along his skin as he moved. It seemed to turn on the Uzumaki and neither of them complained. "A-AhH!" moaned out Naruto as he felt something hit against his prostate. It caused his hips to buck, his muscles to tighten around the other. Moaning together, they continued for a few minute's more minute's before Makoto came inside the blonde. Panting very heavily. He pulled out and collapsed on Naruto, "Naruto.." he whispered and nuzzled in to the tan neck, Naruto turned his head whilst still regaining his breathe back. "W-what?" he panted out before heavy breathing. Green eyes stared in to blue ones. "Let's go out another date tomorrow" suggested the swimmer before gently placing a kiss on Naruto's neck. "Sure.. But.. your heavy..". Gasping, Makoto got off of his boyfriend and laid next to his side. He pulled him close and the two then cuddled and talked until they fell asleep.

* * *

I'm going to finish up here. I hope you enjoyed it.. Will be updated every week or every few days (depending reviews and comments. Etc).


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter. The third chapter might take a while to write. Thoughts are displayed in italics.

Note: This is a yaoi fanfiction so if you don't like it then don't read it.

I am starting to use almost all anime characters that I know of, there is this one anime I have recently got in to. It's called Yamada-kun And The Seven Witches. It's quite funny to be quite honest and I love it. So, I'll be involving those characters. A lot more characters from Attack On Titan, Kuroko No Basuke, Black Butler, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Durarara, Free Iwatobi Swim Club, Naruto, possible Deathnote. Bleach and a couple of more animes.

Enjoy~.. 

* * *

When the following morning came along. Levi's black eyes fluttered open before he sat up. Revaille stretched out before standing up and stretching out again. He did his usual and every day morning routines such as having a shower, getting dressed. brushing teeth and having breakfast before tracking his way to school. The teen had a smile on his face as usual and continued to walk his way to school. 

Meanwhile; A luxurious car stopped outside the school gates. After the engine of the car stopped running, a butler came out of it and opened up the rear door before Ciel got out of it as he spoke. "Thank you Sebastian". He brushed off his neat uniform before taking a step forward. A smile pulled it's way on to Sebastian's face. "Your VERY much, sir". Ciel stared at the school before himself as the butler got back in to the luxurious car then drove off, 'let's what school has in store for US today". Suddenly smirking, the blue haired male walked in to the school.. Where as Naruto was walking with Makoto, both eating a Dango as they talked. "Haha" laughed Makoto as he continued to listen to his boyfriend that wouldn't stop talking but he didn't mind it. His smile remained on his features. "Iruka-sensei never came back last night.. " he mumbled with a sigh, "Naruto-chan. Iruka-sensei, wa-" he got up by a shout from his blond "STOP SAYING CHAN AT THE END OF MY NAME!". Makoto's sweat dropped as Naruto pouted. The swimmer smiled and rubbed the back of his own head as they then continued to track their ways to school. 

After a few minute's of Ciel walking around the school to get to his class. As he came close outside the classroom, he could hear, girls fan-girling over some reason and two guys shouting at each other. His blue eyes closed for a second as he walked in to the classroom only to see. One raven haired teenager half naked and standing on the classroom tables whilst glaring at the other as he shouted "ha!. I'm way more sexy than you stupid Uchiha's!". Sasuke just snickered before glaring with a smirk as he stripped off his own school shirt along with his school tie, revealing his pale muscled torso, "right!. You can't even beat what I've got!. I bet even your dicks smaller than mine!" snapped the raven haired Uchiha. Girls squealed, Hinata had fainted at the sight as Grey took off his own school pants, followed by his underwear. 

"Kiyaah~!" once again squealed the female students in the classroom as one girl even took Grey's underwear and shoved them in her bag as some girls tried to grab them off of her. Sasuke just grinned, "hn. Small much, baka". A chuckle came from Sasuke as he moved his hands to undo the fly to his pants. As he did so, the class was once again filled with squeals of delight, more ended up fainting just as Sasuke let his pants fall a little until they landed on the table. Both ravens moved until they were toe-to-toe. Smirking at each other. Other guys in the class seemed to have had their sweats drop visibly. Showing no emotion, Ciel walked in and sat down. Ignoring the scene in front of his own eyes as he thought '_interesting.. But so stupid_'. 

Grey had said something to the Uchiha that had caused the air around them to thicken and become more intametly intense. "Kiss!. Kiss!. Kiss!. Kiss!. Kiss!. Kiss!. Kiss!" one girl at the back of the crowed of girls had started shouting loudly as she pumped her fist in the air over and over, it was perfectly clear to most boy that she was indeed a yaoi fan-girl. Their sweats once again dropped as another girl joined in, shouting at the same time. It seemed to have made the raven's situation more tense with a lot more intimacy. to have made the raven's situation more tense with a lot more intimacy. "Well, pretty boy. Too scared to do what your fan girl re-!". Grey's sentence was cut off as pale thin lips smashed and crashed against his own soft tanned ones. Tanned slender fingers twitched as a moan surpassed his throat, "Nhh..". After a few seconds. A pale arm wrapped itself around the tanned waist, deepening their kiss. 

Just as Sasuke was about to bite Grey's bottom lip, they were interrupted by the none other than the perverted sensei, Jiraiya who coughed very audibly before frowning. "What do you think your doing?!" he snapped in both shock and slight anger. He always had problems with the Uchiha and the other student. He couldn't remember his last name and didn't care either as he continued to snap, "get dressed and get to the principal's office this instance!". With a sigh, a groan and muttering angered fan-girls. They all sat in their seats whilst the two ravens got dressed in to their uniforms whilst glaring at each other every now and then. 

However, somewhere else in the school was Levi and Kuroko, both together at the field which is located at the back of the school. They were seated under the trees and under the sun as they talked. ".. ". Levi had said nothing as they had stopped talking and listened to the birds chirping in the trees and flying in the air. Levi had found out that his want to knowing the bluenette had died down and realized that they could be just mere friends. A sigh passed his lips tanned lips as his black eyes turned and glanced in to blue ones that stared up at the sky. 

Kuroko slowly slipped in to a nap as they continued to lay on the grassy bank on the field. Levi had stood up after a few minute's and left as Rin, an upper class-man. He wore, a black school jumper, red button-up school shirt along with a golden colored tie. The upper class-mans red hair swayed as the wind blew a little strongly. He continued to make his way to the back of the field as he walked past Levi. Rin was expecting Haruka, Nagisa and Makoto not to follow him since he decided to skip class and swim but the school swimming pool was closed off due to an accident so he found himself walking down the field. Not knowing that a bluenette would be there. When he got to the back of the field. That was when he noticed a certain blue haired male, at first he thought it was Haru' but then found out that it wasn't him at all. With a sigh, he noticed the male was sleeping. So. He stalked over to the sleeping figure. When he stood to the younger males side, he noticed that the other was indeed younger but how young?. He didn't know. '... '. Kuroko wore, a white blazer, black tie and even a bright blue button-up school shirt but had no jumper on underneath. Letting out a sigh. Rin kneeled down whilst his red eyes stared at the younger males features. Taking in the angelic sight. 

Slowly, very slowly. Red eyes lingered over those plump tanned shiny and kiss-able lips. '... '. A smile soon graced his face but quickly shook it off and stood straight before rushing off as he thought '_what the hell?!.._'. Kuroko on the other hand was still asleep and un-aware of the pressing that another had been staring at him. in found himself growing a little irritated as the sight of the others kissable lips hadn't left his mind. Shaking his head, he slammed the door open, not expecting to find Haru there. He stared at his childhood friends lips for a second as Haru' looked clueless but stunned nether the less. ".. ". Neither said anything for a few seconds as Rin then snorted and pushed passed, feeling more irritated than before. Haru stared at his friend before shrugging it off and walking outside to sit on a bench under the shade. Rin's irritated mood turned in to a foul mood as he walked thorough the hallways, on his way to the roof, "am I gay?!" he questioned with furrowed red eyebrows. When Rin got to the roof, he laid down on a bench before laying his arm over his own eyes. The image of the younger class-mans lips was still stuck in his mind, ".. Maybe it's just hormones.." he thought with a soft sigh. In truth, he wasn't sure what gender he preferred but he never paid attention to it until now. But why now?. Even he didn't know however he's anxious to find out. Deciding to no longer think about it, he sighed fell in to a silent but calm nap. 

When school had finally ended for everyone, the students came flowing out of the school in small or even big groups as they laughed, argued, gossiped and joked around. The basketball team was together as was the swimming team, then there's the schools volleyball team and even the schools football team. For some reason, the football team always kept to themselves but they weren't a problem. Rin however, had a smirk plastered on his face as he made his way out of school. Unfortunately for him, Sousuke, Haruka, Nagisa and even Rei was with him. The Matsuoka wanted to get away from them and go to the club in the city already. It's a new club, and became incredibly popular over the days. It was curious and wanted to go so badly. He even got himself a fake I.D. When he got home. He was free from his team mate and immediately headed for his bedroom as he stripped down to his skin as he was on his way. As soon as he got to his room, he flung open his wardrobe doors open and pulled out, black skinny jeans, a silk red button-up shirt along with a tight black vest, black underwear and black socs. Humming a tune, he got dressed after turning on his small but very loud bass stereo, letting his favorite music play. After a few minute's he was dressed and continued to hum. The red head tracked his way to his bathroom, grabbed his comb and some of his gel before styling his hair. After that, he put on his black and red Nike shoes that had recently came out. Once completely dressed he sighed and left the bathroom before grabbing his finally charged up phone. His humming stopped as his hand shoved his phone in to his pocket. To make time wash by, he found himself flipping thorough channels on the television. Feeling completely bored. The Matsuoka waited until 8 pm before finally deciding to leave. After the swimmer left, he slowly began making his way to the bus stop. On his way, he took in the sights of the cherry blossom trees glowing under the spot lights. 

It took Rin a full hour to get to club and when he got there. It was huge!. His red eyes widened a little, there wasn't even guards. He was surprised. There was even high school students there, but not young ones. Maybe ones around his own age. Sighing, he walked over to the club doors, the door windows were covered in black boards so they weren't see-thorough but he could clearly hear loud music. It made him smile. A heavy breathe escaped his mouth before he moved to step in side. When he was finally inside, his eyes widened for a second, once again. It was seriously huge both on the inside and outside!. Different colored lights were flashing and swaying in different directions as music boomed out of large speakers. There was at least four floors full of people, on the ground floor. People were dancing on a very large dance floor that's stood before a big stage. On both sides of the stages where two doors, both had signs above the doors that read 'back rooms'. A grin plastered across his face. '_Time for me to test of what genders I truly like_' he thought. In the corners of the clubs are corner tables with large borders around so people can't see what's going on around the tables. It was odd but paid no attention to it as he started making his way over to the bar where a man was serving drinks.

* * *

Okay so I know this wasn't very long for a chapter but it took me a while to come up with the ideas. My IMVU friend, keeps giving me the inspiration to write and continue on with this so.. I thank her for that. Haha.

Updates depend on the amount of reviews and followers.


End file.
